


Air Conditioning is an Omega's Best Friend

by Kateera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Rimming, Will Knows, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Hannibal's air conditioning breaks and he's not dealing well with the heat. Will offers to fix it and in the aftermath, things heat up between them.





	Air Conditioning is an Omega's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For #SummertimeSlickFest and a few days late, but I hope there are still plenty of people wanting to read about broken air conditioners and a wilting Hannibal.   
> Comments fuel my productivity and kudos always make me smile!   
> Un-Beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Sweat dripped down his face to pool in the hollow of his throat. His mind felt muggy and slow and even the air felt thin and too hot. The sound of electronic music played in his ear and Hannibal inhaled in long and slow breaths, trying to keep his patience from snapping.. He hated being hot and sticky, something that occurred more often now that his body was on a more regulated heat cycle. He’d hid for so many years and one nasty flu had betrayed his true identity. The papers had been in a frenzy, reporting every detail of “The Omega Doctor Who Tricked Us All.” Scent blockers and heat suppressants were a waste of money now that everyone knew what he was.

 

_ Heats, sweats, giving off “fuck me” pheromones even when I’m working, this is why I hid for so long.  _

 

The music cut out and the phone crackled as a gruff voice answered. “You still there?”

 

Hannibal pinched his nose, grimacing at the slide of sweat down the bridge. “Yes, I’m still here. My air conditioning unit seems-”

 

“Well air conditioners aren’t an emergency fix so I can get out there in a couple days. What’s your address?” The man interrupted and the sound of a pen scratching on paper echoed in the background.

 

“It is actually an emergency.” Hannibal answered with clenched teeth. “My office needs to stay cool so my patients feel relaxed and-”

 

“Look pal, just get a few fans and I’ll see if I can make it by Friday. Address?”

 

Hannibal rattled off his address and hung up the phone in a huff. His mind felt stuffed with cotton, every part of his body was drenched in sweat and now, he had to go get loud, distracting fans. He wondered if the man on the phone was always rude or if he’d sensed that Hannibal was an omega and decided to play nasty. 

 

_ Being an omega isn’t an invite to walk all over me. Why did I have to get sick? I could have stayed hidden forever if not for that fucking flu.  _ He walked to his desk, memories of the past few weeks bringing his mood down even further.  _ At least the people who matter don’t treat me any different. _

 

Carefully writing down the name and address of the repair shop on a small card, Hannibal placed it in his rolodex for a later date and turned to look out the window. He thought about the people who mattered, Bedelia, Jack and Bella, Will. 

 

_ Will, as unconventional an alpha as I am an omega. I expected him to disappear once he found out but instead, he’s taken to keeping me company more often. I wonder if he knows how much his scent gives his attraction away? _

 

Watching people walk the streets in thin shirts and barely there shorts, Hannibal wondered if the heat would make Will dress down a little more on their daily walk to his house. An image of Will, shirtless and wearing the tiny shorts so popular these days with the younger crowd, Hannibal felt wet slick slide down his thigh and he sighed at his body’s betrayal. He pictured dumping a gallon of ice water on his head to cool his body and libido and whimpered at the imagined sensation. Will and his attraction would have to wait until this heat wave was over.

 

_ Maybe with the heat, a few patients will cancel. _

 

ONE DAY LATER

 

Will knocked on the door to Hannibal’s office and frowned at the lack of movement from the other side. Hannibal normally wanted out of his office as soon as the last patient exited the building and he’d taken to walking the newly revealed omega home, ever since the papers plastered his secret all over Baltimore. Hannibal never asked him to, of course, but he also never asked him to stop, so Will continued to let his alpha presence keep the good doctor safe. Knocking again, Will at last heard a shuffling from the other side of the door and stepped back as Hannibal pulled it open and waved him in.

 

A wall of heat hit him and he staggered a bit as he felt sweat instantly bead on his forehead. The heat couldn’t distract him from the sight of Hannibal. He stood a few feet away, dressed in a thin sweat soaked tank-top and tight boxer briefs. 

 

“I apologize, Will. Come in and wait here while I get dressed.” Hannibal pulled at his top, embarrassment coloring his cheeks with a faint blush.

 

Will couldn’t take his eyes off the expanse of hair showing beneath the thin top, the dark thatch sticking to the wet shirt as Hannibal moved. 

 

“What happened to your air conditioning?” Will asked at last, getting his filthy mind away from trying to figure out how a hairy, sweaty Hannibal might feel underneath him. He’d heard of the changes an omega went through if they stayed on suppressors, usually with a heavy dose of disgust from the general public, but he found the abnormal body hair and muscle mass of Hannibal intriguing  His attraction to Hannibal had been puzzling at best but now that he’d been revealed as an omega, Will found his control slipping more and more. 

 

Hannibal stopped and bowed his head and at first Will thought it was in distress but he looked up with anger blazing in his eyes. “It’s broken, and my normal repairman said it would be two days before he could fix it. I called other companies but apparently, every air conditioner in the city is broken. I’ve been forced to see patients while swimming in sweat.” By the end of his sentence, Hannibal was huffing in barely contained rage.

 

Will placed a hand on Hannibal’s neck, his instincts to calm kicking in before he could think better of the idea. Hannibal tensed for a fraction of a second before relaxing under the firm weight of Will’s presence. Letting his hand rest against Hannibal’s skin, Will took a deep breath and almost lost it as the scent of Hannibal, plus sweat, filled his nostrils. 

 

Stepping away from his friend, Will closed his eyes and recentered his thoughts. “I could take a look if you’d like?”

 

A few beats of silence passed and Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal staring at him in shock. A drop of sweat slid down his nose to drip on his shirt.

 

“Yes, if you can fix it, I’ll be in your debt.” Hannibal wiped a hand over his face and then groaned. “Why didn’t I ask you in the first place?”

 

Will shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “Heat can bring out the stupid in even the best of us.”

 

His ears turned red as he realized that he’d unintentionally called Hannibal stupid and gestured wildly to the room. “Where is the air conditioner?”

 

Shaking damp hair out of his face, Hannibal led Will to one of the back windows where a high-end air conditioning unit, in dark red, sat in silent uselessness. “It stopped working yesterday and I changed the filters but it won’t turn on. Please tell me you can fix this.”

 

Will popped open the front and stuck his head in the unit, checking tubes and fuses while he muttered to himself.

  
  


*****

 

Watching Will tinker with the A/C unit, Hannibal felt an overwhelming urge to wrap himself up in his arms and let the alpha comfort him. He liked taking care of himself. He sneered at other omegas who lounged in lazy dependence as alphas and even betas bent over backwards to care for them. He liked being independently wealthy and liked his much needed privacy,  but as Will pulled and twisted things inside the air conditioning unit, Hannibal wondered what it might be like to let an alpha into his world. Not just any alpha, but Will. Will with his charming chivalry and haunting eyes, his ability to see through Hannibal’s walls but his stubborn dismissal that Hannibal could be anything but a mild mannered psychiatrist. 

 

“I think I see your problem. Do you have any electrical tape?” Will didn’t look up from his work as he talked.

 

Hannibal snapped back to reality. “I may have some in the car.”

 

Slipping on his trousers and loafers, Hannibal sped down the stairs and ran to his car, hope flaring in his chest that he might not die of heatstroke after all. Opening the trunk, Hannibal popped the false bottom up and located the box labeled “Electric Emergencies”. He grabbed the black tape, sitting next to a pair of tasers, and closed everything up as quickly as he could. Racing back up to Will, Hannibal stopped at the landing to his door and mopped sweat off his face with his shirt. He entered the office with a smile of triumph and held up the tape. 

 

“We’re in luck,” he said as he closed the door.

 

Will returned the smile. “Good, I think this should work.”

 

Turning back to his project, Will held out his hand for the tape while Hannibal got his breathing back under control. He watched as Will wrapped something in the tape, flipped another thing over, and readjusted one of the tubes. Hannibal held his breath as Will pushed the cover back on and pushed the power button. The machine whirred to life and Hannibal wanted to weep. 

 

Hannibal waited until Will stood and brushed off his pant legs before rushing into his arms and holding him close. “Thank you.”

 

Will patted his back awkwardly. “You’re welcome. That part will need to be replaced but, well, at least it’s running.”

 

They stood with their arms around each other and Hannibal was all too aware of the changing tension in the room. Will’s scent brought with it the light musky smell of his arousal and Hannibal knew he couldn’t allow the attraction between them to remain unspoken. 

 

“My patients and I are very grateful,” He said as he leaned back, his arms still around Will, and licked his lips. “Very grateful.”

 

Will groaned, his eyes following Hannibal’s tongue as he slowly licked across his bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth. “Fuck Hannibal, I mean, um, well...like I said.”

 

“Let me repay you,” Hannibal said softly, his voice a soft rasp while his eyes burned with lust. “You haven’t hid your attraction as well as you think, Mr. Graham.”

 

He liked watching Will blush. The color spread through his face, down his neck, and across his chest like paint down a canvas. Will coughed and cleared his throat and Hannibal released him with a small smile. Stepping around Will, Hannibal placed himself directly in front of the air conditioner and sighed with relief. Cool air blew from the working contraption and the large rotating fan on the ceiling moved it about the stuffy room. He stood and closed his eyes, feeling the weight of Will’s gaze as he processed the new information.

 

A shift in the air preceded Will’s decision and so Hannibal wasn’t surprised when a hand came to rest on the small of his back, it’s weight unsteady as if waiting for a rebuff. Hannibal leaned into the touch with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t want to presume,” Will whispered. “You were visibly upset when people learned about your omega status.”

 

“People, yes,” Hannibal answered, his own voice barely audible in the whirring noise of the machine. “Not you though.” He turned around to face Will, his heart thumping in his chest. “I’m find it hard to be upset about my spilled secret though, when you look at me.”

 

Will grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that sent shivers down Hannibal’s spine, shivers that had nothing to do with the blasting cold of the air conditioner. 

 

Pulling back, Will looked at him with glazed eyes and a soft smile, an expression so open that Hannibal thought he might drown in it. Light from the setting sun dripped amber across his face and Hannibal wanted to brush the color over every inch of Will’s body until he glowed. 

 

“You’re much better at hiding I guess,” Will said, his smile never wavering as he reached forward and cupped Hannibal’s cheek. 

 

Hesitation, trepidation, and a strange twisting feeling that Hannibal didn’t want to name as dread, flitted through his conscious as Will brought him close again. 

 

Will’s lips brushed his ear, a soft caress accompanying his whisper-quiet voice. “I’d thought I might try to fight it, seeing as how you eat people and all.”

 

Hannibal froze, his hand inches away from Will’s arm and his breath catching behind his teeth. A multitude of scenarios danced in his head, all the ways he could kill Will and dispose of him, and it shocked Hannibal at how viciously his mind rebelled against the idea of ending his friend’s life.

 

“I’m good at my job, remember?” Will continued, as if his existence didn’t teeter on the strength of Hannibal’s control. Fingers trailed down Hannibal’s face, wiping away the last remnants of sweat as Will stroked over prominent cheekbones and down to his full mouth.

 

“You don’t-” Hannibal started, but Will put a finger over his lips and then replaced the digit with his mouth. 

 

The kiss started tender but Will soon slid his tongue along the seam of Hannibal’s lips and they parted in a gasp. Will sucked and stroked and explored the new territory of Hannibal’s mouth between soft moans. With cold air at his back, busy drying sweat from his body, and hot slick pooling and spilling down his legs from Will’s devouring mouth, Hannibal couldn't think beyond his need.

 

Will pulled back and a faint smirk stretched his face. “I believe you mentioned paying me back?”

 

Hannibal swallowed and then swallowed again, trying to regain  a sense of calm after Will’s casual reveal of his secret.  With Wil looking at him expectantly, Hannibal shoved the ordeal to the back of his mind and concentrated on the present. In the present, Will wanted something from him and Hannibal was more than happy to assist. 

 

“What seems fair to you?” Hannibal said at last.

 

Will's answering grin was worth the risk of ignoring the voice in the back of Hannibal's mind that screamed  _ KILL HIM!  _ Hoping he was reading the mischievous grin correctly, Hannibal stripped off his tank top and wiped his face before throwing the balled-up shirt onto his couch. As he kicked off his shoes and undid his trousers, the grin disappeared and he watched Will’s adam’s apple bob against his skin. 

 

“Is this what you want...Alpha?” Hannibal asked, the word sinking into his tongue like melted chocolate. 

 

Slick and sweat coated his thighs and it took effort to peel the soaked fabric away from his skin. Will watched him without a word, his eyes following the bared path of skin, pupils blown with lust. Hannibal could smell his arousal growing stronger and mixing with the cool air. He bit back a whimper. When he stood still at last, naked and dripping with sweat and slick, Hannibal heard Will’s soft inhale.

 

“God Hannibal, what you do to me.”

 

Hannibal couldn’t move, Will’s gaze pinning him like a butterfly to a collector’s tray as he walked close and trailed a hand down his chest, fingers threading through damp hair and circling his sensitive nipples. Giving a small push, Will brought them to the blue couch against the wall and sat down, positioning Hannibal so that he stood between his legs. Will undid his own belt and zipper and button and pushed his pants down to his ankles. His cock curved up to his stomach, the tip wet from smeared pre-cum. 

 

“Hannibal, turn around and bend over,” Will said, his voice quiet and commanding. “Hands around your ankles.”

 

Hannibal frowned at the idea of facing away from Will, but did as he was told, even spreading his legs farther apart to give better access. He could feel slick drip from him and hit the floor, the vulnerable position leaving him panting and at Will's mercy. 

 

Hands trailed across his back, sending shivers through Hannibal as they moved lower and massaged the firm round muscles of his ass.

 

“Will,” Hannibal started. 

 

“Shhh.” Will’s fingers stroked his skin as if calming a panicking animal.

 

Hannibal took a deep breath, labored from his position, and willed his body to relax. A slow moan slipped from his lips as he felt a tongue glide over his slick covered skin, lapping up the excess and circling around his eager entrance. 

 

“You. Taste. So. Good.” Will punctuated each word with a lick to the rim of his hole and Hannibal shook with the strength of his desire. 

 

His patience was rewarded as Will pushed through the tight ring of muscle to breach his body but Hannibal couldn't hold back anymore.

 

“Yes, Will, please, Alpha,” he moaned, wanting more, to be filled and knotted and unmade under Will’s hands.

 

Will kept up a steady rhythm, pressing his face closer and swirling his tongue in the copious slick sliding from Hannibal’s body. As his orgasm grew, Hannibal couldn’t stop the whimpers and groans being forced out from his lips. He felt he could burst, a bubble against Will’s talented mouth, when everything stopped. Will brushed one last lick against his red, tender flesh and backed away. Hands skimmed across his body, dragging Hannibal up until he stood straight, and holding him still as the blood rush made him dizzy. 

 

“Hannibal, turn around,” Will said. His voice still held a tone of command but craving edged it and made Hannibal’s heart hammer with what might come next. 

 

The air conditioner had cooled the room but Hannibal’s skin still felt hot as he turned around to see Will sitting on the couch, his legs stretched in front of him and his cock dripping pre-cum onto his bare thighs. He looked iridescent. 

 

“Come here please.” Will held out his hand and Hannibal would have followed him off a cliff if he asked. 

 

Will wasn’t asking for sacrifice, he was asking for submission, and the prospect was both terrifying and thrilling. Hannibal stepped forward and straddled Will’s legs, earning a smile and the initiative to move up until he was sitting across cum sticky thighs.

 

Settling with Will’s cock sandwiched between them, Hannibal leaned forward and nosed against the juncture of Will’s neck until he could seal his lips against sweat-salty skin. Sucking a bruise into Will's neck, Hannibal felt him tremble and worked harder at the mark, scraping his teeth on scent glands until he was drunk on the musk-rich smell.

 

“Hannibal, up,” Will said in a breathless gasp.

 

Without breaking away from the skin under his mouth, Hannibal lifted his hips and felt Will position under him. Strong hands pulled him back down and Hannibal cried out as Will’s cock filled him. Pushing down until he could feel Will's expanding knot against his opening, Hannibal threw his head back at the pleasure buzzing in his skin. 

 

Will grabbed at his sides, pushing him down over the large knot and Hannibal lost what was left of his control. His cries filled the room as he felt the knot grow larger inside of him. Will said something but the words slid through his mind without sticking. He felt arms wrench him forward and then teeth sank into his neck and he came in a flood of cum and slick. Will’s own orgasm filled him and the pressure against his prostate released another gush of slick, the liquid pooling on his skin and Will and the ruined couch. Hannibal shook and cried as Will lapped at the bloody wound on his throat. He could already feel the hum of the new bond in his head, sending him flashes of Will's pleasure and hints of dazed delight. They stayed wrapped around each other, the bond stretching and growing strong, until Will’s knot deflated and Hannibal could pull free.

 

When he could form sentences, Hannibal met Will’s eyes. “You bonded with me, why?”

 

Will laughed, surprise floating along the bond. “Giving in to the inevitable I suppose. I couldn’t stay away from you even after knowing the truth so what chance did I have once I knew you wanted this too?”

 

Hannibal hummed and touched the fresh mark on his neck. “I won’t let this alter who I am. Is this your way of trying to force change?”

 

Will took Hannibal’s hand and licked the blood away from his fingertips. The sensation of Will’s tongue cleaning his skin sent sparks down Hannibal’s spine. Will grinned at the reaction.

 

“Perhaps I am trying to force change,” Will said, his eyes dark and glittering. “But it’s not for you. I’m a, a creature of habit. If your air conditioner hadn’t broken, I might have hid what I knew and what I wanted for years and then resented the waste.”

 

“So you bonded with me to save time?” Hannibal asked, pulling his hand back from Will and sliding off his lap. 

 

Pushing a hand through his hair, Will sighed. “I suppose, but only in the most basic sense. You’re not angry with me. I would be able to feel that. Do you want to break it? There’s still time.”

 

Hannibal stood with his back to Will, staring at the air conditioner as it ran at full strength. He wanted to be angry and tell Will that he didn’t need an attachment to anyone. The truth though, was that he adored Will too much and was too selfish to break the bond. A deep seated loneliness was fading with the strength of their connection and he loathed the idea of it returning. 

 

“Breaking it isn’t necessary.” Hannibal turned back around to see Will with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head hanging low between them. “You’re right. I do want this, as much as it chafes me to admit it.”

 

Will’s head moved and Hannibal watched the dark curls fall back, revealing eyes full of humor and fondness. Whatever might be coming next, Hannibal couldn’t regret their connection. 

 

“I can’t promise it’ll be easy,” Hannibal said in warning and Will huffed a laugh.

 

“I don’t want easy,” he said with a grin. “I want you, cannibal or not.”

 

“It’s not cannibalism if they’re not my equal,” Hannibal said with a wave of his hand. “If I ate you, Will, that would be cannibalism.”

 

“Please stop saying that word and come back here,” Will beckoned, the bond already broadcasting his intentions. 

 

Hannibal dropped down next to Will on the couch. As their lips touched, the bond between them sang and the harmony was enough to drown out whatever doubt Hannibal still harbored about Will’s true motives. Will knew the worst thing about him, and still moaned into his mouth and ran his tongue along Hannibal’s teeth. The last thought he had before his mind was occupied with only Will, was that instead of eating him, he should send his repairman  a fruit basket. 


End file.
